


Al final de la velada

by amandabeicker



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-23
Updated: 2010-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandabeicker/pseuds/amandabeicker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando lo peor ya ha pasado, ¿qué hay de malo en disfrutar de una fiesta de celebración con tus compañeros?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Al final de la velada

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers del final del juego. Contiene ingentes y vergonzosas dosis de azúcar. Pero mucha.

La fiesta parecía estar en su momento de máximo esplendor cuando Squall cruzó los portones de entrada al salón de actos. El chico se colocó la mano en la cadera, observando a su alrededor mientras decidía si iba a entrar; o si por el contrario era más recomendable darse media vuelta, regresar a su habitación y esperar a que alguien le buscara allí cuando le echara en falta.

Nunca había visto tal cantidad de gente reunida en un lugar tan pequeño; de hecho, no tenía ni idea de que existieran tantos estudiantes en el Jardín. Unas cuantas decenas de parejas bailaban en la pista de baile, tropezándose las unas con las otras por la falta de espacio; mientras, el resto de los alumnos se agrupaban alrededor de las mesas repletas de comida, a un lado del salón. Al sonido de conversaciones, gritos y risas se sumaba el ruido de los fuegos artificiales, que se veían a través de los limpios cristales de los ventanales. Era un ambiente demasiado recargado para Squall, pero a pesar de ello, debía reconocer que debía ser una noche particularmente emocionante.

Aquello fue lo que le hizo decidirse a entrar al interior de la sala. Sus ojos azules escudriñaban a su alrededor en busca de alguna cara amiga que destacara entre el gentío, pero su búsqueda no obtuvo ningún éxito.

Cuando un joven aspirante a SeeD le arrolló al pasar a toda velocidad por su lado, Squall empezó a pensar que acudir al evento había sido una idea lamentable. Nada en aquella sala parecía augurar la estupenda velada de celebración que había imaginado. Su instinto se lo había advertido, y ahora se arrepentía de no haberse quedado cómodamente en su habitación. Suspiró cansadamente, decidido a marcharse, cuando notó que alguien le cogía del brazo con suavidad.

—¡Squall! ¡Has venido!

Cerró los ojos azules y asintió con la cabeza, esbozando una leve sonrisa por el simple hecho de oír aquella voz, _su_ voz. Se giró lentamente para poder observar con sus propios ojos la esbelta figura de Rinoa, que le sonreía entornando los ojos de aquella forma tan característica y deliciosa de ella. Su menuda silueta se perfilaba en un vestido que ataba a su cuello con unos minúsculos tirantes y resaltaba el color de su piel.

—Dudaba en si lo haría —admitió Squall, con suavidad.

—¡Oh! ¡Lo sabía! —exclamó Rinoa, señalándole acusadoramente—. ¡Les dije a los demás que estarías pensando en no venir!

Squall giró la cabeza, evitando mirarla, mientras volvía a suspirar con pesar. ¿Qué habría hecho él para merecer aquello?

Rinoa le cogió la mano, apretándola entre las suyas para mirarle con fingida pena: —Vamos, es nuestra celebración especial… comandante.

Añadió la última palabra con una suave risa disimulada que no le pasó desapercibida a Squall. Parecía que su cargo de importancia en la cúpula del Jardín le resultaba gracioso de algún modo. El SeeD levantó una ceja, interrogándola con la mirada.

—Es que… —empezó ella, retorciéndose las manos con cierto nerviosismo—. A veces, cuando te veo tan serio en las reuniones del Jardín… tan profesional… se me acelera mucho el corazón al pensar que me quieres.

—Y de qué manera —añadió Squall, en voz baja. Acortó la distancia entre ellos para permitirse darle un dulce beso en la mejilla. Allí. Delante de todo el mundo. Era algo que jamás pensaba que haría. Pero después de lo que había pasado, de todo lo que habían vivido, ya no le importaba que los demás lo supieran.

Rinoa recibió el beso levantando la cabeza para poder quedar a su altura, y su alegre risa golpeó a Squall en el oído. Sin lugar a dudas, era su sonido favorito.

Ella se apartó resueltamente y le cogió la mano, envolviéndola con las suyas. Se agachó ligeramente para mirarle a la cara, y exclamó: —¡Venga, vamos a bailar!

Squall chasqueó la lengua, desviando la mirada con incomodidad. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que empeñarse en sacarle a la pista?

—Rinoa, no… —empezó él, con cierto cansancio.

La joven le chistó, poniéndole la mano sobre la boca. Squall calló, no sin cierta frustración, a la espera de lo que ella tenía que decir.

—Esta es nuestra noche.

No había nada que pudiera decir ante aquello, ni una sola cosa. Así que asintió con la cabeza, sabiéndose derrotado.

—¡Perfecto! —exclamó Rinoa, satisfecha—. ¡Entonces vamos a bailar!

Le cogió de la mano y le arrastró sin miramientos hacia la pista de baile. Mientras luchaba por seguirle el paso y no descoyuntarse el brazo en el intento, Squall pensó que aquella escena le resultaba tremendamente familiar.

Sonaba una música conocida cuando Rinoa se detuvo en el centro físico de la pista. Le colocó las manos en su cintura, ajustándolas a su cuerpo como ya había hecho una vez. Squall se dejó hacer, embargado por la tremenda nostalgia del recuerdo.

—¿Sabes que fue aquí donde te vi por primera vez? —le susurró él al oído, cuando empezaron a bailar lentamente. Ella asintió, rodeando su cuello con aún más fuerza—.  ¿Y sabes que fue aquí donde me dejaste plantado en medio de un baile?  
   
Rinoa dejó escapar una risita avergonzada: —Esperaba que no recordaras esa parte —admitió—. Pero… hoy no me voy a ir, Squall. Hoy quiero estar contigo hasta que acabe la noche.

Él asintió, sin decir nada, mirando sus profundos ojos oscuros instantes antes de atraerla hacia él para besarla dulcemente. El suave roce de sus labios con los de ella le produjo una agradable sensación en el interior de su pecho, haciendo que todos los demás a su alrededor dejaran de existir. Y, con aquello, la noche había llegado a ser perfecta.

…O no. En aquel preciso segundo, Squall notó un gran empujón por el lado izquierdo, que le hizo tirarse casi literalmente encima de su pareja de baile. Se giró, de mal humor, dispuesto a fulminar con la mirada al responsable; pero al descubrir al autor del empujón se quedó helado.

—¡Chicos! —exclamó Selphie, pegando saltitos a su alrededor.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Squall, de mala gana, señalando el objeto que la joven SeeD llevaba en la mano.

—¡Una cámara! —chilló la chica, remarcando lo obvio con el tono más agudo de su repertorio—. ¡He pensado que este momento inolvidable debe quedar grabado para siempre!

—¡Es una idea estupenda, Selphie! —contribuyó Rinoa, con demasiada emoción.

Squall dejó escapar un gruñido malhumorado. No le hubiera gustado la idea en circunstancias normales, pero se daba la casualidad de que, además, Selphie había interrumpido un momento importante.

—¿Qué te parece, Squall? —preguntó Selphie. Como no esperaba respuesta, la chica continuó hablando—. He pensado que podríamos colgarlo luego en la red del jardín, ¿a que es genial? ¡Ha sido idea de Quistis!

El SeeD no supo qué podía responder ante aquello: —Bueno, pero quiero revisar la grabación más tarde, ¿de acuerdo? —cedió Squall, esforzándose por no resultar demasiado poco entusiasta.

—¡Claro! —aceptó Selphie—. Venga, chicos, vosotros seguid bailando, que voy a grabaros… ¡pero haced como si no estuviera, eh!

A Squall le hubiera encantado que Selphie no estuviera _de verdad_ , pero decidió no protestar. De todos modos, ya se había echado a perder el momento.

—¿Dónde están los demás? —se le ocurrió preguntar, mientras Rinoa y él retomaban el baile, fingiendo que Selphie no estaba a un metro de ellos enfocándoles con la cámara.

Rinoa volvió a ocultar una risita: —He visto a Zell comiendo bocadillos hace un rato —explicó—. Diría que estaba flirteando con esa bibliotecaria de la trenza.

—Sí, seguro que sí —murmuró Squall, convencido.

—Y Quistis estaba hablando con el director y Edea.  
   
—¿E Irvine? —se extrañó Squall. Aunque no era que le echara de menos o algo por el estilo.

—¡Está aquí conmigo! —chilló Selphie, desde la lejanía.

Squall puso los ojos en blanco una vez más. ¿Cómo se suponía que iban a hacer ver que no existía, si no dejaba de a hablarles? Además, se estaba empezando a cansar de soportar aquello; necesitaba un momento a solas con Rinoa.

—Está bien —dijo Squall, volviéndose a hablar con la joven SeeD—. Selphie, creo que el momento de la cámara acaba de llegar a su fin.

La chica puso morritos, buscando cierto apoyo en Rinoa, pero finalmente se encogió de hombros y, tras saludarles felizmente con la mano, desapareció como si no hubiera sucedido nada.

Rinoa le miró con reprobación, pero al instante siguiente volvió a sonreírle con renovada emoción: —Venga… —le pidió, en un susurro—. Salgamos fuera. Me apetece un poco de aire fresco.

Le guiñó el ojo, mientras le cogía de la mano para que ambos salieran de la pista de baile, abandonando el cargado ambiente del salón. La suave brisa le revolvió el pelo cuando salió a aquel pequeño balcón regado con el perfume de las flores cercanas. Rinoa se apoyó en la balconada. Sus ojos escrutaban la lejanía y los vastos campos que rodeaban el Jardín. Se volvió hacia él, sonriéndole, y le quitó un mechón de pelo castaño que le hacía caído sobre los ojos azules.  
   
—Jamás pensé que podría vivir algo así contigo —susurró Rinoa.

En aquel preciso instante, un destello de luz cruzó el cielo, iluminando por unos breves pero intensos segundos la noche que caía sobre aquella balconada. Rinoa le miró, con una media sonrisa, y su dedo señaló el cielo elocuentemente.

Squall no podía dejar de sonreír al mirarla. Le cogió de la mano, colocando después su mano en la cintura para besarla fogosamente. Rinoa le abrazó, rodeándole el cuello y acercándole más a ella. Cuanto más cerca estaba, más podía aspirar su embriagador olor; cuanto más la acariciaba, más necesitaba el roce de su suave piel.

Se separó de ella con gran pesar, abriendo los ojos para verla entornando sus preciosos ojos oscuros con dulzura, como siempre hacía después de que la besara. Le acarició la mejilla, pero de reojo observó de lejos un par de figuras que, desde luego, no debían estar allí. Suspiró hondo, cargándose de paciencia para evitar soltar un bufido por segunda vez en la noche.

—Irvine, haz desaparecer esa cámara o la haré desaparecer yo —le amenazó, con toda la calma de la que fue capaz—. Y no será nada sutil.  
   
—¡Pero si se ha quedado sin batería, tío! —se justificó Irvine. Las risitas de Selphie se escucharon secundando las del francotirador.

El joven se volvió hacia Rinoa, que le miraba con una mueca divertida esbozándose en su rostro: —Olvídales —le pidió—. Y haz que jamás tenga la sensación de poder perderte.

Squall supo a qué se refería. Aunque ya hubiera acabado todo, los recuerdos aún continuaban muy frescos en la memoria de todos. Pero ahora ya no importaba, o al menos eso pensaba mientras volvía a besarla por tercera vez en la velada. Porque ya no iba a tener miedo de perderla… porque, como en las buenas historias, era fantástico tener un final feliz que celebrar.

Y porque aquella estaba siendo, por mucho que se quejara, una noche maravillosa. 


End file.
